dannyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom Life (transcript)
(Fade in) (Tucker, Sam and Danny are in the lab on a boring, rainy Saturday morning. Sam looks at the window at the rain) :Sam: What can we do for fun? The rain will never lighten up. (Maddie and Jack are in the basement with Tucker, Sam and Danny. They are messing with the Fenton Ghost Catcher) :Maddie (satisfied): All fixed. Can now permanently make ghosts, well, permanent. (Danny blinks at what his mom said and Sam grabs Danny’s shoulder and turns his attention back to her and Tucker) :Sam: Danny, don’t worry, you won’t get hurt. (Suddenly, the ghost portal opens and Skulker is free) :Skulker (pushing a button on his suit.): Aw, a ghost boy in his natural habitat. :Jack and Maddie (shouting): Ghost! (Danny jumps in front of his parents and puts the ghost weapons down) :Danny: Let me deal with this, mom and dad. Goin’ ghost! (Danny turns into his ghost form and shoots a plasma ray at Skulker. Skulker hits the wall and stands up) :Danny: What do you want, Skulker? :Skulker: Your head on my wall. (Skulker pushes another button and Danny gets caught in a net and it sends high electricity shocking through Danny and he turns human. Danny turns ghost again and destroys the net) :Danny (shooting freeze rays from his eyes): You really think a little net can hold me, Skulker? Sad. (Skulker doesn’t get frozen. Sam then jumps in front of Danny and sucks Skulker into the Fenton thermos) :Sam: Problem taken care of. Some times the simple things are the best solution. (Danny puts Skulker back in the ghost zone and accidently flies through the ghost catcher. Danny then realize he can’t turn human while trying to change back. Everyone looks at him) :Danny: I can’t change. What the heck is going on? :Maddie: Time to take action. We need to fix Danny’s morphing thing. (Maddie and Jack take Danny to a small examination table) :Maddie: Sam, hand me that needle. (Sam hands Maddie a tiny, tiny needle and Maddie takes some of Danny’s ecto-plasma from his body) :Jack: Oh, oh, oh. Ecto-plasma! Let me see it! :Maddie: Jack. We need to fix Danny. (Maddie puts the tiny needle in a chamber compartment and a screen says. "ILLNESS-GHOST GOOLS") :Danny (confused): What’s ghost gools? (Sam takes out a book on ghosts she has in her back-pack) :Sam (with her finger in the book): Apparently it’s when you can’t change back to human until you find the cure. It is on Skulker’s island. It’s the rare and powerful Ecto Flower. :Danny: No, I’m not going there. Skulker has been hunting me forever and now, to get better I need to go to his island. :Sam (sarcastically): Looks that way. Don’t worry, Danny. You can defeat Skulker. (Danny sighs and flies over to the opening of the ghost portal) :Sam: Good luck, Danny. :Danny: Thanks. I’m going to need it. (Danny flies into the Ghost Zone. He flies past many of his enemies "homes." He eventually sees Skulker’s island) :Voice Behind Danny: Get away from here! (Skulker lands on top of Danny, crushing all his bones'') :Danny (shooting a plasma ray at Skulker): Get off me. :Skulker: Not until your head is on my wall. (Skulker pops out a glowing blade and puts it near Danny. Danny then turns human and can’t get hurt. He away from Skulker and into the middle of the island and turns ghost) :Skulker: Where are you, whelp? (Danny turns invisable and sees the flower) :Danny (quietly): Yes! I’m cured. (Danny turns visible and flies off Skulker’s island and back to his house, he grabs everyone’s attention. Sam grabs the rare, green, red topped flower) :Tucker (asking Sam): Now, how do we cure Danny with it? It’s not like we can just put it in a needle and put it in his body. :Sam (looking into the book): Oh, wow. :Danny (asking Sam): Wow what? Somebody tell me wow what! (Danny’s mom is looking into the book too and so is Danny’s father) :Jack (sounding dumb): What does induce mean? :Sam: Danny needs to eat the flower. (Danny frowns) :Sam: Aw, Danny. It’s only a flower. But it is from the Ghost Zone. Let me check. (Sam looks in the book, re-reading the paragraph she just read) :Sam: Okay, you just need to eat it. :Danny (sarcastically): Yum. (Sam shoves the flower in Danny’s mouth and Danny chews the flower and swallow it) :Danny: That was disgusting. (Fade out) Category:Transcripts